The following invention relates to a cutting head tool for use with resurfacing or abrading machines which is safe to use and easy to replace.
Conventional resurfacing machines of the type that resurface guide plugs used in the sawmill industry have a pair of opposed upper and lower turntables. The turntables each have a replaceable cutting tool which includes a diamond stylus or the like. A workpiece is fed into the space between the rotary turntables and is resurfaced by the scraping action of the cutting tools. An example of a machine of this type is shown in the Emter U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,845 entitled GUIDE PAD RESURFACING APPARATUS. In this patent each turntable includes a slot which receives a rectangular cutting tool containing a diamond stylus. The tool is held in the slot by a screw, and cutting depth is regulated by an adjustment screw bearing against the tool from the other side of each turntable. The adjustment screw torsions the tool slightly causing it to bend to achieve proper depth.
A problem with this arrangement is that the tool can slip out of the slot because of centrifugal force. In addition although the tool is a wear part, it wears out prematurely because of the bending caused by the torsion screw.